Heart's Awakening
by MageRightsActivist
Summary: Not your mother's FE:A A re-written account of the game on a chapter for chapter basis centred around the relationships between the characters and their blossoming romances. Mostly Robin/Fred "Whether or not you were a 'good' or 'bad' person in the past… Does that have any bearing on your present?" She thought on this for a moment, did it really matter who she was before?
1. Prologue

Hi there, welcome to the first chapter of this fiction! This is my pet project, and something I have wanted to write for some time. I love the story of FE:A and I love the interactions between the characters, however I want to get really lost and invested in that part of their world.  
I wanted to present the story from a romantic standpoint and explore the dynamics of love and friendship between the shepherds and their extended companions.  
I hope you enjoy my take and presentation of this story!  
I would like readers to get involved with this story, and I know everyone has different opinions of who should be paired with whom. If you have an OTP (who can also be a pairing unable to marry in game e.g. Lissa and Maribelle) or a pairing you would like explored (either platonically or romantically) please leave a comment or a message so that I can consider it.  
Let me know if this style of writing is suitable, or if you feel I should write chapters from the POV of a single character or pairing perhaps alternating to keep story space equal for all parties.  
Last but not least, please enjoy!  
\- FH

* * *

Prologue: Premonition & The Verge of History

* * *

Robin could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins. After all of this, everything had finally come to fruition. They faced Validar, not as the inexperienced young people they once were, but as equals. Grown fighters who had lived and breathed together, battled alongside each other and forged memories that could stand the test of time.

And yet somehow it all went wrong.

She recalled a feeling of helplessness, a dread that overcame every inch of her body. Watching as her hands ignited, and feeling the blow hit its mark.  
Even as she saw her friend fall she was not allowed to move her body, unable to comfort him as he staggered. Instead she was a slave to her master as she knew she would be.

 _And yet he had trusted her._

"This is not your - your fault…" he began, even now thinking only of others. Memories became fuzzy, warped into a blur and yet Robin remembered the sense of grief and a faint realisation that he had loved ones who would know what she had done. "promise me you'll escape - from this place… please, go!"

He thought not of himself even as his last breath escaped his body and Robin felt her tears fall hot and heavy on her face.

Chrom's realisation that his life was coming to an end filled him only with regret. His hands grasped around the solid manifestation of his companion's magic. His heart ached for her, for her guilt, for her inability to change their destinies.

It ached for his wife, his child, the lives they would live without him and the lives that would be cut short by what they could not prevent.  
Despite all of these things he could not find it in his heart to blame her, it was not her fault. She'd warned him of this eventuality and he had ignored her. In the end he was the cause of her pain and it was with this final thought that the darkness claimed him for its own. Her distraught screams the last sound to reach his ears.

* * *

What had she been dreaming of? Robin couldn't remember, but she awoke with a heavy feeling of loss and a lump in her throat. Voices broke her out of her reverie, they filtered in and out of her consciousness.

"We have to do something…" a girl's soft tones settled on her eardrums. Robin focused in on the sound, opening her eyes to see a man standing over her. His hair was a midnight blue and his eyes bright enough to match. As he extended a hand to her she found her loss leave her body and a sense of relief washed over her.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know. Give me your hand."

She obliged immediately.

"Thank you Chrom."

Strange, where did that name come from, she knew she had never met him before. Or had she? Memories did not come try as she might.

"You know who I am?" he asked her, a little less than surprised.

"Er no, actually that name just came to me now." she replied unable to understand it herself. "I don't even remember my own…"

The girl who she had initially heard speaking was stood next to him; a dainty thing with platinum locks piled into messy pigtails on her head. Robin would later compare her skin to porcelain.  
It was the other man, however, who spoke next. He wore full armour and stood incredulously, taller than all of them. His face was a stern mask of calculated concern and his hair a wild shock of chocolate brown.

"So we're expected to believe that you remember milord's name and not your own?" he questioned her, disbelief apparent.

"I've heard of this!" exclaimed the girl. "It's called amnesia!"

"It's called a load of pegasus dung… Milord it would not be wise to trust a stranger on their word."

As the two bickered amongst themselves Chrom made his best effort to make Robin feel at ease.

"Peace, friend. We will escort you back to the capital and perhaps you will find your answers there. This dainty one is my sister, Lissa. Don't take his comments to heart, he is called Frederick the wary for a reason."

When he smiled at her Robin felt all her unease melt away. She couldn't call it infatuation, more the feeling of seeing an old friend after a very long time apart.

They had found her on the ground, with no articles by which to gauge her purpose. This rightly unsettled Frederick, while Chrom was intrigued by her unique situation.

"It is a title I wear with pride!" Frederick interjected, clearly displeased.

Chrom's curiosity had long been a part of his personality and he wasn't about to give it up today. Who was this girl, where did she come from, and why didn't she remember anything about herself? He wasn't sure if the answers could be found but he would try his hardest to do so. Inexplicably he felt himself drawn to her by some sense of kinship he had felt the moment they had locked eyes. It was just like the knight to stop him acting on his instincts about something like this.

"Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe." Was Chrom's jesting response.

As they talked amongst themselves and began to walk Robin found herself smiling. Soon the conversation turned to food, Lissa being the most invested in that particular topic. Chrom and Lissa walked ahead, Frederick walking alongside her.

Despite his earlier comments and his continued skepticism he was clearly well invested in propriety.  
The knight did not think poorly of her in a sense - it was just that his station mandate that he was cautious for the sake of his charges. They were prone to landing themselves in dangerous situations. For all intents and purposes he was still in charge of her care until she proved herself unworthy of it and they had no way of knowing how long she had been stuck in that field. Sniffing slightly to clear his nose of the pollen laden air he turned to address her.

"Can you walk properly, my lady?" he asked her upon noticing her slight discomfort.

"Ah, yes thank you. I'm just a little tired, I've no idea how long I was in that field…" she mumbled in response. "You're concerned for someone you don't trust?"

Perhaps her question was not particularly tactful but she would turn out to be a rather direct person. Frederick furrowed his brows and spoke without looking at her, instead watching his charges walk in front of them.

"Regardless of my suspicion you are a lady and should be treated as such."

Smiling to herself a little, Robin rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. She hadn't expected this response from him, and it made her feel more at ease than she had done before.

"I imagine I'm not particularly ladylike but I appreciate the sentiment all the same. Thank you Frederick."

In the days to come Robin would spend a lot of time wondering whether the noise that came out of him in response was a snort or a laugh.

"Not in the slightest, but you are welcome."

* * *

After this they walked in comparative silence, even Lissa eventually running out of the energy necessary to talk at the rate she had been previously.

It seemed good timing, then, that they came across a town. Upon their arrival Robin had remembered her own name, causing her to earn a few more suspicious jabs from Frederick and Chrom to announce that it must be foreign. Their levity would be short lived when they realised the situation.

A band of brigands were attacking the town, and the atmosphere of battle soon descended upon their troupe. It was an instant change and a feeling so electrifying it made all the hairs on Robin's body stand on end. Immediately she knew she was made for this, she had _trained_ for this.

"Frederick we have to help the townspeople!" Chrom called out. She was unsure how a band of shepherds could hope to defend a town from bandits but she could sense the serious aura emanating from the three of them.

Chrom assumed command from the get-go, as if they had done this a thousand times. He knew the consequences if they were unsuccessful and the pressure fell on his shoulders once again. It was sometimes an overwhelming burden.

"Of course milord!" came his friend's response.

The pressure dissipated in a matter of seconds. As long as they were there beside him he knew they would never give up, and they would never fail to complete their task. Robin ran over to them with a seriousness she didn't know she could muster. She didn't know the name for her feelings but they were familiar and she knew in her heart that she was right.

"I can help." they looked at her with some hesitancy, she was armed but so far they knew nothing of her skill. "I can see things."

"Things?" Chrom asked her, confused.

"The flow of battle, the way enemies will move. I know this sounds strange but I must have studied this somewhere. I can help, let me direct you."

As much as they didn't want to admit it they would likely be unable to save the town from serious damage if someone didn't organise their attacks. Much to Frederick's distaste Chrom accepted her offer.

"Okay Robin, you tell us where to be."

* * *

The battle was swift and for the most part clean. They had picked off the brigands surgically thanks to Robin's battle tactics, and it afforded her an invitation to join the shepherds. She accepted gladly, looking forward to making new friends and forming bonds with the group who had shown her this kindness.

The townspeople were understandably grateful and offered them all a place to stay. Lissa would have jumped at the chance - and secretly Robin was quite keen on the idea too - however Frederick declined on the entire party's behalf; saying instead that they needed to return to the capital and that they would make camp on their journey.  
When they did eventually find a place to stop Lissa and Chrom would insist - despite the knight's best protests that they should be the ones to collect the necessary firewood and supplies.

This was very possibly prompted by their experience with eating bear meat at his behest earlier on.

Once she had been left alone with him Robin took a moment to appreciate his demeanour. He was stern and hard-faced, but it was not without its own internal softness. Affording herself some imagination she thought that perhaps, behind his stoic exterior, was a very caring knight. She would be lying to herself if she said she did not value that in a man.  
Nothing was known of her reality before this, but this was her reality now. Sitting across from him she admired his features in the firelight. His deep brown irises gave a warmth to his face that she had not noticed before. She wondered if it was wrong of her to find him attractive. Something about liking somebody who seemed to dislike you so much was unsettling.  
When she had watched him fight it was with admiration, perhaps if she was allowed to stay with them she would ask him to train her.

Something inside her hoped that perhaps she never remembered where she originally came from.

He had been subtly regarding her too in the glow of the flames. If he was honest with himself, he was unsure what to make of her. In many senses she was suspicious, dangerous and clearly her story did not make any sense. However, despite this, he was intrigued by her. If what she said was true then her situation was grave and he would feel it his duty to protect her for as long as she needed it. On the other hand if she was playing them for fools he wasn't sure he could forgive her regardless of her intentions. She was not without her beauty. By Ylissean standards she was not a model, but Frederick had never admired that kind of woman. Her face was youthful and quite pretty, but it was the animation to her facial expressions that brought it to life - her eyes held the fire of a life that someone three times her age might have lived. There was no doubt that there was more to her than any of them could know, but how far was he willing to explore?

"Hey Frederick," she began, he looked at her with a questioning expression, able to face her directly now without it seeming odd.

"Yes, Robin?"

"Do you think that I was a good person?" she asked in spite of herself. This was not a question that he had expected.

"I'm not sure I quite follow your thinking."

"Before - the times I can't remember." frowning she rubbed her temples as a headache began to set in. "Do you think I was a good person?"  
It panicked her to think that perhaps she had done something terrible and had voluntarily removed her memories in an effort to wipe her slate clean.

Frederick considered her question for some time, she assumed confused by her vulnerability towards him.

She would be right. He did not expect her to be so forthcoming with her emotions and he was unsure how to process the information. He did, however, know that if he truly thought about it he did not get any kind of uneasy vibe from her. It was just within his nature and comfort zone to suspect her until she had proven herself trustworthy.

"If I am to believe that you do not remember, then I must ask you a question in return." he regarded her not with a critical stare, but with conviction. "Whether or not you were a 'good' or 'bad' person in the past… Does that have any bearing on your present?"

She thought on this for a moment, did it really matter who she was before?

"What I mean to say, my lady, is that you have a chance now to become whatever it is you wish to be. Perhaps you chose to forget these things. If that is the case, from now going forward you can also choose the kind of person you wish to be."

Smiling, Robin laughed a little at his frankness and understanding.

"So do you believe that I have no memories now?"

"Absolutely not."

And then they felt the earthquake.


	2. Chapter 1: Unwelcome Change

Chapter 1: Unwelcome Change

* * *

Frederick cursed their lack of foresight in splitting up their group. For all of his cautiousness he would still put them into dangerous situations like this. He and Robin sprang up from their seated positions, immediately ready for a fight. The expressions on both of their faces did little to hide their concern for Chrom and Lissa who were off in some other area of the forest.

In this moment the knight still found the time to admire their companion's pluck. Her stance left a little to be desired, but at least he knew if the worst should happen she was prepared for an unexpected fight. Part of him had worried that her earlier assistance had been a fluke, but there was something about the confident way that she carried herself, with tome and sword in hand, that settled his fears.

The tactician was in inner turmoil. Her primary concern was for that of her saviours, she hadn't known these people long but a thick sludge settled in her stomach at the thought of them in any danger. Wondering once again if perhaps she had known these people in a previous life, she knew something about her memories was trying to point her in their direction. At this time she was happy to have Frederick as backup. The air was electrifying, but not in the same way as their first battle together - this time the atmosphere held a heavy dread and an unnatural sense that lent itself to a nightmare. Robin reasoned that he would at least be strong enough for her to assist him and make use of both their talents. Her biggest fear was to be unable to use their assets to their full potential in a situation like this one.

"Frederick!" she called out to him, the first to break the silence that had transpired between them.

She need say little else, the gravity of the situation already apparent to both parties.

"I know." he responded sternly, motioning for her to follow him. He mounted his horse, extremely thankful for the animal's combat training. Any ordinary pony would have bolted long before now; although perhaps they would have benefitted from some sort of forewarning. After a moment's hesitation he extended a hand to Robin, offering her to climb up.

"We need to travel quickly, get on."

It was an order rather than an offer or request and she did as she was told. She was terrified of horses, and as far as she could tell with what limited knowledge of her life that she had, it was something that had always been that way. It seemed, however, that she had no choice at this time.

"Hurry!" Frederick was pushing her because of her hesitation, she accepted his outstretched hand and hoisted herself up onto the great stallion. "Hold on." he instructed, and she did as she was told, one hand gripping on to his waist, the other wielding a tome of thunder.

At least from this position she could still offer him some help and cover fire. She mumbled a few protection spells that she could pull from the recesses of her mind, to which Frederick raised an eyebrow and glanced over his shoulder at her.

"For someone with little memory you remember very specific things." he chided, another dig at her credibility.

"These specific things might save your ass, so get moving."

He didn't need telling twice, they set off at speed into the forest, searching for any sign of Lissa and Chrom.

* * *

They hadn't been walking long, but Lissa could already feel an uneasiness settling on her shoulders. Her brother looked troubled as well, and somehow that just made her even more nervous than she already was. Swallowing her fear momentarily she tried to remember what Robin had told her earlier on in the day. _Something about really thinking about my surroundings… Gods why is everything so complicated!_ The cleric wasn't entirely sure what Robin had been referring to, but she knew something was amiss, so she tried her best to focus on their environment as much as she could. At least it was quiet.

"It sure is dark…" she began, looking up at the looming shapes of the trees in their torchlight. "and quiet. Where did the birds go?"

As if she had spoken the magic words the ground began to shake and crack beneath their feet, the landscape sliding and changing. Chrom span around to face his sister, illuminated from behind by an eerie purple glow.

Many thoughts raced through his mind, but the one that prevailed was 'save Lissa'. Shaking himself from his reverie he dug his feet into the ground and shouted to her above the roaring sound of the wind which now whipped around them.

"Lissa, run."

It was a simple statement, but she stood there staring at him, eyes full of fear. He shouted to her again, giving her a small shove away from him.

"I mean it! Go!"

Nodding profusely she began running in the direction he had pushed her, Chrom himself following closely behind. From between the trees they could make out figures, gaping mouths and glowing eyes. They moved with no grace or purpose and bloodthirsty noises erupted from their throats.

"Chrom, what _is_ that?" Lissa asked him out of disbelief.

He simply shook his head in response and they kept running back in the direction of their camp. It wasn't long until they were surrounded and they would have to fight. He drew Falchion from its sheath and motioned for Lissa to get behind him - she did as she was told. Clutching her staff to her chest her hair and eyes were wild and weatherbeaten.

One after another the zombies funnelled into Chrom's range, his kill-box of sorts. What he hadn't counted on, however, was an attack from behind. So occupied was he with his plan of cutting the beasts down one by one he had forgotten to keep an eye on his sister. By the time he heard her scream it was too late; it was high and long, a sound that sent shivers down his spine as he turned to face her.

Lissa was backed up against a tree while Chrom was being overcome by the number of creatures advancing on his position. There was nothing he could do to help her, and he was sure that by this point he would be watching his sister die.

As if on queue there was a sound of metal on metal and a voice calling out in the darkness.

"Join up with me!"

* * *

Frederick and Robin were advancing through the forest at as fast a pace as the horse would allow. The terrain made it difficult to travel at any real speed try as they might, however, it was still faster than walking or running. Their movements became increasingly frantic and Robin could feel the pressure and urgency from him.

Taking out another zombie on her right with a bolt of lightning she faltered slightly and had to clutch onto him desperately so as not to dismount herself.

"Take care!" he called to her. "If you fall here we are both finished!"

She nodded against his back, righting herself so she could once again keep an eye on their surroundings.

Frederick on the other hand was having some very conflicting feelings. Above all else he wished to keep Chrom and Lissa safe, and yet his concern for their new companion was growing. It didn't help when she practically attached herself like a limpet upon nearly falling off the saddle. He was not used to being touched in this way and bristled instinctively at the contact. Situations like this with someone like Robin were undesirable - they lead him to think of them too much like a woman and less like a warrior or a comrade. Still she could certainly use that magic of hers. Barely a shot would miss, and her buffs were enabling them to make quick time through the trees, something he was eternally grateful for.

A scream rang out somewhere in the distance, and although Frederick knew its owner he could not pinpoint its origin.

"Lissa!" he called out, a mild sense of panic audible in his voice. "Milord!"

"This way Frederick!" Robin pointed to their West, and sure enough as they moved in that direction the sounds of fighting began to filter through to his ears. He could only pray they weren't too late.

* * *

"Who are you?" Chrom asked incredulously.

The young man with hair as blue as his own had hidden his face with an ornate mask reminiscent of a butterfly. They had slaughtered the remaining zombies in their current location, and he had saved Lissa when Chrom could not. They owed him much.

"You may call me… Marth." He replied with no elaboration on his part.

"Marth? After the heroic king of old?" asked Chrom, confused. "Well it's true your actions here today have been heroic-"

He was interrupted by Frederick and Robin erupting out of the trees. The horse reared, and when recounting this moment later in life Chrom would remark that they looked fierce, wild, and as if they had been acquainted their entire lives.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" the knight asked, his charges' safety paramount.

"Frederick! Robin!" Lissa called up to them, tears welling at the corners of her eyes. "We are unhurt, boy is it good to see you!"

"Likewise!" Robin called down from their mount before climbing down from the horse's back and, after a moment's hesitation, patting it tentatively on the snout.

Frederick almost spluttered, flustered that she would show this kindness to his steed. It did not go unnoticed by Lissa who stuck her tongue out at him and winked. He simply scowled in response.

"Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?" Robin asked as they advanced through the undergrowth. No doubt in time they would encounter more.

"They're not from Ylisse I can promise you that." Was Chrom's bitter response.

Ever the solider, now that he knew that Chrom and Lissa were safe, Frederick returned his attention to the battle at hand. They had entered a clearing, the other side of which seemed unscathed by the calamity. They would have to fight their way through the remaining zombies to get to it.

"Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy."

Scanning the area for useful information Robin spotted some stone structures in the distance.  
"Are those…?" she pointed in their general direction and he was quick to respond.

"Abandoned forts yes."

"We should use them to our advantage." she mused.

They went over battle strategy quickly, Robin reasoning that the best course of action would be for Frederick to hole up in a fort and attract the zombies in order to kill them off one by one while the others stuck to the outskirts of the clearing and picked off the few creatures that came their way. What she didn't want, however, was Frederick going into a fort by himself. Chrom was quick to volunteer himself but the knight was loathe to put him in that situation, and, Robin reasoned, she already had experience fighting with him.

"I'll go, I know what kinds of charms and spells I need to use to support him."

With that settled Marth was tasked with taking care of Chrom and Lissa - not that they couldn't take care of themselves, it was just that a certain someone was very overprotective after their recent close shave.

"Does everyone understand the plan?" Robin asked, everyone nodded to her in response. "Good, break!"

With that they all broke off into their various positions, she herself being pulled up onto Frederick's horse for the second time that day. Her stomach flopped over, but she hoisted herself into the saddle regardless.

"Let's bust some heads." She quipped with a grin, earning a slight sincere smile from the knight.  
"Yes, quite."

* * *

The battle plan was a relative success, the zombies in their majority had been directed towards Robin and Frederick who made quick work of them. Their only issue came when a hammer wielding creature had knocked the knight clean off his horse. Robin had fried it where it stood and helped him back up in enough time.

Chrom and Lissa were unharmed if a little shaken up, and at some point Sully had joined the fight giving them one extra player. In fact, she had brought along with her an archer who seemed particularly enamoured with her for one reason or another.

Robin hadn't complained, the more pieces she had to move the easier it made planning battle tactics.

After introductions were passed between them the group could finally make their way back towards Ylisstol.

There was no sign of the masked boy, who left promptly after informing them that what they had witnessed that night was naught but a 'prelude' to a greater threat than they could imagine for themselves.

For now, however, the most pressing issue was returning to the capital.

* * *

The capital's streets swept out in front of their party like tendrils of smoke, the intricate weave of alleyways and side-streets enough to confuse anybody. Robin took in the scene with great admiration. There were many stalls, and she took her time to peruse many of them as they walked.

"I've never seen so many people and wares in one place!" she exclaimed while looking through a collection of jewellery.

Chrom was pleased that she was enjoying herself. She deserved, he reasoned, some good things to happen to her since their memories so far together had mostly been fighting and fear. Lissa, too, was pleased that her new friend was happy in the capital. The siblings liked to share their home with others and felt a real sense of pride when it was appreciated by visitors.

Thumbing a dark purple stone set into an ornate silver necklace Robin was somewhat startled when Frederick spoke to her.

"I might have known." he stated matter-of-factly. Her head whipped up to look at him, the trinket falling back into its place on the table.

"Frederick!" she responded, calming herself after being so suddenly interrupted from her thoughts.  
"What do you mean?"

With a snort he smiled at her politely.

"Regardless of their origin _ladies_ are still _ladies,_ and _ladies_ like pretty things such as this."

Why did he say that? The knight was mentally berating himself for such a sexist comment. He hadn't intended it to sound as such - in fact the sentiment he meant to convey was that he was aware of her being a woman and that he appreciated her taste in jewellery. What he had said had come out far more accusatory. In truth, he had liked watching her browse the wares spread out in front of them, there was a simplistic joy to it that he hadn't seen in some time.

Running a hand through his mop of hair he sighed and averted his gaze, the first - but not last - time Robin would see him show any depth of emotion towards her.

"Forgive me, that was-" he was interrupted by her nervous laughter and her hand waving him off.

"Haha you're right I guess, of course women should behave like women right? I should probably be more _ladylike_ in such well mannered company."

Frederick did not get a chance to explain himself as she had walked off ahead of him and resumed her animated conversation with Virion who seemed to be taking great pride in grandstanding to her about his travels. The tactician in all her innocent curiosity, listened with enthusiasm.

Chiding himself the knight tried to think of a way to make up for his remark without inferring anything troublesome. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a shimmer of silver, the necklace she had looked upon so fondly shined out at him from the pile where it lay.

It had a morbid elegance, a diamond shape with ornate knot work, set into which was an amethyst of no small size. The pendant itself was attached to a length of black ribbon, intended to be worn as a choker he noted.

His mind wandered to thoughts of gifting it to her by means of an apology. The look of excitement on her face, that same expression she wore when examining it in the first place - and how the skin of her neck might feel under his fingers as he fastened it for her, tying a neat bow in the sash. All at once he shook the images from his head and his skin paled considerably.

These were not appropriate thoughts for a knight, and _especially_ not about somebody whom he knew nothing about save for their name and their face.

Resolving not to buy it for the sake of his own sanity Frederick reluctantly walked away from the stall.

Robin was struggling with her own feelings over this situation. It was childish, she knew, to take offence to something and simply decide to give the other person the cold shoulder but she hated confrontation. The necklace had been beautiful, but even if she hadn't been put off by Frederick's comment about women and their habits she didn't have a single coin to her name. Something about the way he had addressed her initially had upset her, she disliked the implication that she wasn't ladylike or elegant - or the converse, that she was just a woman and that eventually her habits boiled down to the like of everyone in her collective gender. When he tried to apologise her upset had vanished and was instead replaced by a crippling anxiety. She didn't want him to, she wanted to be upset with him because the alternative of getting too close to him was not an option.

When her emotional response became a choice between anger and nervousness she would rather be angry with him than unsure of his intentions.

Besides, it wouldn't do to get attached to someone like him.

The exchange had not gone unnoticed by Chrom who immediately bought the item. His sister looked at him questioningly.

"I didn't know you liked this sort of thing." she stated, the hint of a question in her words.

"It's not for me." He replied, pocketing the trinket.

"Ooh, a lady friend?"

Snorting loudly he shook his head.

"Hardly, you see I-"

He was cut off from his explanation by the shouts of the townspeople.

"It's the exalt!"

"She's come to see us!"

There was a great commotion and the street was swiftly filled with sounds of joy and excitement. Their little troupe had become grouped together once more, and Robin regarded the exalt with awe. Her graceful features and ash blonde hair were a sight to behold. In fact the entire experience would later be described by the tactician as _ethereal._

"Is that your ruler?" she asked, looking towards Chrom and Frederick for guidance.

"That's the exalt." Chrom replied, smiling as he said so.

"Her name is Lady Emmeryn." Frederick informed her.

"Is it safe for her to be out in public like this?" she wondered aloud.

"The Ylissean people love her," was the lord's reply. "The exalted line are descendants of the first exalt who vanquished the fell dragon. She represents goodness and peace. The previous ruler wrought a bloody campaign at the expense of the people, and in their eyes she has righted all of his wrongs. Truly hers is a rule of prosperity."

With fond understanding Robin nodded and returned to watching the parade.

"The Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her."

"She's also the best big sister you could ask for!" quipped Lissa.

"Yes I imagine she…"

The meaning behind those words sank in slowly, much to Frederick's amusement.

"But then, wouldn't that make you and Chrom…?"

"Yes, you have been addressing the prince and princess of this land." he replied, relishing in her uncomfortable gaze. Now perhaps she would show the respect she ought! Although, another part of him was confused. If she really didn't know their position then perhaps she wasn't trying to infiltrate their group?

"I thought you said you were shepherds?"

"We are, we just have a _lot_ of sheep."

"Oh Gods - I, I mean, forgive me sire, your majesties oh -"

She was cut off by Chrom's amused response.

"Peace, Robin! We don't expect you to treat us any differently."

Frederick mumbled a quiet 'I most definitely do', or something akin to that behind his hand.

"We're still your friends!" Lissa giggled and took her by the arm. "Would you like to meet her?"

"Oh absolutely!"

* * *

When they reached the palace Robin had spent most of her time staring at the upholstery and the architecture in awe. The perfect polish of the tiled floors and marble statuettes left her at a loss for words for the first time since they began their journey together.

Emmeryn was already deep in conversation with a silver-haired woman in armour. It seemed to be regarding the Plegian brigands that they had encountered not long after Robin had awoken. The silver-haired woman was apologising for not noticing them sooner, and Emmeryn was assuring her she did not blame her.

"Emm!" Chrom called out to her, and the exalt turned to face them all.

"Chrom, Lissa, welcome home, I'm so glad you are safe."

The exalt was beautiful by all means; graceful and soft with a strength of mind one could feel from a distance. Robin was enamoured with her, caught between that feeling of jealousy and admiration. There was no situation in which, she reasoned, she could ever look as wonderful as this.

"We're glad to see you too!" Lissa laughed as she and Chrom talked to their sister.

Robin was broken from her reverie when her name was mentioned.  
Chrom was explaining her situation. Just as she was thinking she was so lucky to have met such understanding people who would allow her this much, Frederick interrupted.

"Forgive me, but I am not sure we can trust her. She could be a Plegian spy or some such individual whose aim is to infiltrate our ranks. I know it crass, but it is my belief that we must exercise caution."

Once again the knight felt as if he should cut his tongue out of his mouth. He was overly cautious and everyone knew that. The statement he made was truthful and an accurate representation of his apprehension regarding her intentions. There were, however, many more tactful ways he could have phrased such an accusation. It seemed as if every time he spoke to or of her he was offensive in some manner or other.

The tactician felt like screaming _I'M RIGHT HERE_ in all of their faces. There was little she loathed more than being spoken about as if she wasn't there. One of those things was the way that Frederick allowed her to start to like him before slapping her with a blunt statement.

"And yet you allowed her into the palace." Emmeryn responded in her calm manner. "Chrom, does she have your trust?"

The prince nodded with conviction.

"She does, she has risked her life for us on several occasions and has been a good friend to us even in the short time we have known her."

"Then I believe in her. Thank you, Frederick, I hope my siblings appreciate so tireless a guardian."

There was a pause, filled with Emmeryn's warmth, Chrom's satisfaction and Frederick's disdain. The silver-haired woman interrupted their respective thoughts with a small cough.

"About the incident in the forest…" she began, Emmeryn and Chrom turning to give her their full attention.

"Forgive me Phila, it slipped my mind." the exalt replied. "We should call council to discuss this thoroughly."

Lissa tugged on Robin's sleeve and looked at her with a smile.

"I think that's our queue to leave!" She informed the newcomer cheerily. "Let's go, we can explore the city more!"

With a genuine smile the tactician nodded in response.

"I think that sounds like fun."

 _Besides…_ She thought, gathering herself. _Any time away from that antagonising idiot is a rare reprieve._

* * *

Now then, what's Chrom's plan with this necklace? Will Frederick ever stop being a socially awkward blockhead? Will Robin accept that actually you can't control your emotions?  
So far this fic is tagged as slow burn because I don't want to introduce the juicy bits too soon (it's going to be really long ORZ) but what's the best part about falling in love right? The falling part.


End file.
